Complicated
by Chrisssstian
Summary: “You better smile that scowl you’re wearing is extremely unappealing, though I’m quite sure that your smile would make you look worse. When 16 year old Lillian Evans meets James Potter Life becomes even more complicated. not the typical JamesLily.
1. Lillian

"LILY! Please hurry we're already late the driver is waiting to leave! Lillian I mean now!" That ladies and gentlemen is the sound of my irritated mother and yes you heard correctly 'the _driver' _is in fact waiting at this very moment to take to me my "unveiling" as my dear old mum worded it. I call it -show off your daughter hour, stick her in a tight itchy dress, make her talk to tons and tons of older men -who my I add give her suggestive looks- while they're clueless wives try and set her up with they're spawn of Satan sons.

Yes quite a mouthful. Hey that's life, I Lillian Pilot Elizabeth Evans II, am in fact a member of one of the most prominent families around, we're recognized practically everywhere we go. This being because my parents are personal friends of The Queen, yes I said _The Queen_. This is why I am rushing around on this lovely evening getting ready to attend this dreadful 'unveiling' –yuck.

"Lillian Pilot Elizabeth!" Uh oh the full name. "I'm coming!" I yell helplessly as I stumble down the stairs and land on my behind- did I mention I have a tendency of falling a lot- "For Christ sakes Lillian I hope you don't plan on making _that_ entrance tonight" Scolded my mother. Honestly what does this women think of me.

"Of course mum, I plan on tripping inside; you know making sure I hit everyone on my way in, while completely ripping off my dress and having the media take pictures of me in hot pink underpants then run out of the hall screaming bloody murder- ah yes the perfect evening" I add sarcastically.

"That is not funny young lady." That sure shut up the giggling maids, "This is a very important night, I expect you to be on your best behavior- plus there is someone very special I would like you to meet." Added my mother with an unusual glint in her eye- oh lord she's up to something, "oh goody another randy geezer gawking at me whoopee" I mutter under my breathe as I step into the awaiting limousine. "Pardon I didn't catch that"- "nothing" I say quickly.

"So where's father" I ask in a weak attempt to point the conversation in a different direction. "You didn't expect him to stick around all night waiting for you, honestly Lily he's already gone and to think he wanted to see you before he left…" Ops wrong direction. This is how most of the car ride is, me making irrelevant comments and my mother ranting about how incompetent I am.

"Lillian darling, we've arrived- oh my look at the media, smile love" she says as we get out of the limousine. I'm shocked, I mean I literally can not move from fear of falling- there are cameras everywhere and- oh no! Someone's attempting to talk to me. I think I'm going to be sick and it's going to be all over the news, I'll be the laughing stock of the whole upper class community. I'll never come out of my house let alone my room again. I'll become an outcast and turn into a crazy lady, who at forty still lives with her parents and retells old stories of her past to her millions and millions of cats.

Thankfully before I can hyperventilate completely I feel pressure on my side that brings my out of my trance, and sure enough my mother is jabbing me with the end of her purse, it seems the reporter has been asking me the same question for five minutes now.

"Excuse her, she's feeling ill" thank goodness for my mother- wait did I really just think that- "Lillian start walking" she hisses in my ear. I start walking looking down at my feet to make sure I don't fall, which in turn would be worse. "Look up and smile" she hisses again through her smile- hesitantly I look up and add a smile to my horrified face. Once we step into the entrance of the building I start being pushed toward the grand hall- where the party is taking place.

"Wait here" the concierge tells us. "Wait for what" I ask looking completely dumbfounded. "For the announcement of course" he answers my question looking irritated. "Announcement?" I say again, by now my mother is sending me dirty looks between her smiles, so I gladly return them. Within five minutes the concierge is leading us to the entrance of the great hall, he nods at a man standing just inside the doors- and then I hear it, this man says "Presenting Lady Emmline Evans" my mother steps out leaving me all alone in the entrance- oh no please no! "Lady Lillian Pilot Elizabeth Evans II." I think I just died.


	2. James

Nope, still very much alive- but not for much longer, the crowd is endless and they're all staring. Did I mention this is the first time I have made a completely public appearance, well it is, I guess it's tradition since forever that a young lady make her first appearance on her 16th birthday- which is what today is, happy birthday to me! By the looks of it no one seems impressed the girls are giving me funny looks, is there something in my teeth? There be must because the boys have the same disgusted look imprinted on their faces, oh well I keep walking towards the table where my soon to be ex-parents are seated.

"Lillian darling you look smashing, you certainly turned a few heads" says my dear old dad- I certainly did but not for the reason he's thinking. "Thanks dad- quite the turn out" I add while looking around at the crowd- I don't know anyone, this is going to be one long night. "Lily I would like you to meet the Potter and their son James." says my mother. "Hello" I say politely. "Oh Em she's simply divine she'll make quite the little wife" says the women who I'm assuming is Mrs. Potter, wait wife? - "Yes quite the beauty eh James?" Mr. Potter speaks out.

By now I can feel the heat spreading towards my cheeks as I cast my eyes downward;

I'm not used to being given compliments, Though my mother always states that I'm very pretty, I believe the correct wording is "Lillian I'm sure if you just held your head up instead of always looking down you'd be a beauty"...apparently I have a hunch back-thanks mum! I finally look up to see a pair of captivating Hazel eyes staring right back at me, wow they're gorgeous and so is there owner.

"Yes quite" he- which I'm assuming is James answers in a clearly bored tone of voice.

"Well it was great meeting you" James says in the same tone as before "but I'm going to go take a walk in the garden, may I be excused?" - "of course James what a wonderful idea, why not take Lily here with you?" says my mother giving me a knowing look.

"err-okay" James mutters, I stand and follow him towards the back doors of the hall, as I turn my head back at the table my mother winks at me, I grimace, what is she up to.

"So…" I say in an attempt to start a conversation with this stranger-this extremely-good- looking-that-it-should-be-illegal-stranger. He looks at me oddly then turns his head away again, "please don't start talking, because frankly I could careless what you have to say" he says finally- I'm shocked, did he just insult me? "I-I- excuse me?" I stutter.

"Are you sure you didn't hear me or should I repeat myself?" He snaps back arrogantly, what is his problem I was trying to be friendly. "No that's quite alright" I manage to say threw my rage that is slowly building, "I though as much" he adds after a couple of seconds. That's it! "What is your problem I was just trying to be friendly!" I half yell turning my body around so that I am now facing him.

"I didn't ask you to be 'friendly' it's bad enough I have to attend this party but now I'm being forced to spend my time with you" ouch that hurt, but I'd never let him know that.

"Well this isn't exactly a walk in the park for me either!" I retort just as angrily as him- the nerve of this boy. "I've changed my mind, I would like to go inside" I say rather icily.

"What mind" I hear him mutter, I choose to ignore his last comment as I stomp towards the doors leading to the entrance.

"You better smile that scowl you're wearing is extremely unappealing, though I'm quite sure that your smile would make you look worse" his voice is so smooth that I almost don't hear the stinging insult being thrown at me, almost.

"Thanks but I don't think I asked for your opinion" I retort trying to keep my anger under control seeing as now we've entered the great hall again. This boy is completely incompetent.

"I just thought I'd help you out" James said rather rudely.

"Well last time I checked I don't think I asked for your help, plus why would I ask help from a 'Mr. pretend high-class derk' like yourself?" I hiss through the clearly fake smile gracing my lips as we made our way over to the table where our parents are seated.

I glanced at him, I must have hit a nerve because he was looking at me too, no not looking, glaring.


	3. We're WHAT?

"Back so soon?" Mr. Potter asks looking straight at me.

"Yes Lily decided she would rather be in here, since she's enjoying the party so much" James answers in a mock cheery tone

"Oh Lily, that's wonderful! I hope you and James are getting along" my mother says while nodding at the both of us.

I use the same tone as James as I answer- before he could open his big fat mouth.

"Yes mum- James is just lovely, very opinionated."

"Yes Lily is quite amusing" He adds

I glance at him and give him the fakest smile I could conjure up- oddly enough he does the same.

"That's such a relief to hear, do you remember the first time they met?" Mr. Potter asked with a chuckle "It was a disaster, and that's putting it lightly."

What? We've met before! "I've met it-erm him before?" I asked in complete shock.

"Oh yes don't you remember? Your 11th birthday, right after you received your Beau batons letter." FYI I am a witch and no not the kind that's all green and has warts on their noses but as in I can do magic, turn teacups into toads and such. "You hated each other to say the least" my father answered.

To say the least! I completely despise him – Oh wait a minute!

"You're the STUPID brat who cut off my braid and threw it in the punch!" I yelled pointing my finger at him accusingly while glaring. Oh yes now I remember, people thought I was a boy for the longest time because of course after that dimwit cut off my braid well… The other one had to go too. I remember my mother having to explain to all our guests that I was a girl, that's why I was in a dress. Needless to say people looked shocked, Duke Evans son, a girl?

"Hey I only did that because you tripped me" he glared right back

"It was an accident!" I retorted outraged.

"5 years later and your still a complete brat" he muttered just loud enough so only I could hear, since I was still standing right beside him.

"Yes 5 years later and your maturity level still resembles that of a three year old, plus you started it" HAH take that!

Meanwhile our parents are chatting merrily oblivious to the exchange in words me and _James_ are having. Finally my father notices the tension between to two of us and clears his throat.

"Well we are all glad that is in the past" he says, everyone agrees except James and I, of course.

"So how old is James now, if I last remember he is just a year or maybe a couple of months older than our Lily here. Oh he's turned out to be such a charming and handsome young man, don't you agree Lily darling?"

I look at her surprised… Well she caught me off guard I was wondering how I could plan my escape without anyone noticing, it seems nearly impossible unless someone creates a diversion. I just nodded my head, though I had no idea what I was agreeing to and if I had known I most certainly wouldn't have. That look on his face because of my nod makes me want to punch him, he's looking all smug- I'll admit he does look sort of cute when he smiles like that, but I'll never say that out loud. Ever.

"17 as of last month and thank you Mrs. Evans-'Call me Emmline' she says "Emmline" he says with a smile. "And may I just say you look too young to be Lily's mother.

Hey, who gave him permission to use my nickname its Lillian to him, the little suck up.

"17 that's seems reasonable- but I say we wait until his 18th birthday…" What are they talking about? Do what on his 18th birthday; they can't be planning his party all ready.

I can tell by James facial expression that he is just as lost as I am, so I don't feel completely ridiculous at being so confused. So I decided to voice my thoughts.

"What exactly are you all talking about, am I missing something" I asked slowly.

The four adults looked around at each other rather nervously… A little too nervous, this only made me more suspicious.

"Well dear… We were going to wait to tell you but since you two seem to be hitting it off-" Wait what is she getting at, I turned to my father for a better explanation – honestly she was speaking gibberish.

"Lily honey, when you were younger you know at your 11th birthday we met the Potters and their charming son James. You two seemed so cute, so we made a deal that when you turned 17, you know of age in the wizarding world, you would sort of belong to James. You were both so perfect with each other." He added quickly.

WHAT! HE CUT OFF MY BRAID. PEOPLE THOUGHT I WAS A BOY; I WOULD HARDLY CALL THAT PERFECT.

"We decided that today would be the ideal day to tell you, a chance for you both to reconnect-which you have, but to further this connection, Lily-bean we've decided that in order to be closer to James you would also attend Hogwarts, you can think of it as a birthday present, it's already been taken care of" my mother said cheerfully

"I- WHAT!" Both James and I cried at the same time.

"Stop copying me!"- "I'm not you are!" We both yelled. Urrg this boy!

I gave him a look and continued "Wait why would I need to get closer to James? I'm completely happy and Beaubatons- I definitely do not need to be closer to that" I said while pointing at James. I took that chance to look at him and to my delight he actually looked quite offended but recovered quickly.

"I second that Hogwarts does not need her, I mean it's bad enough I'm forced to be here when I could be out with Sirius, but to see her everyday- my poor eyes" DID HE JUST CALL ME UGLY? And WHAT kind of name is 'Sirius' I mean honestly.

"Well it's already decided, this time next year, you two shall join together" Mrs. Potter said with a smile on her face.

"Join for what?" I asked exasperated

"For life" she said slowly. "You'll be a perfect addition to the Potter family, you know all the Potter men have fallen for redheads" she added with a chuckle.

"One problem" James announced- what now? "I have not fallen for her nor will I ever"- well, that was rude!

"I second that" I yelled

"Lily calm down your making a scene" My mother hissed while giving smiles to the guest who were now starting to pick up on our discussion. "Its only Marriage"

Wait a minute did I hear that correctly- did she- did she just say marriage? – marriage, I'm barely 16, oh lord I think I'm going to faint this is an outrage!- and especially to him, that know it all Mr. Pretend high-class loser that thinks he can get any girl anytime, well they have another thing coming. I absolutely refuse; by now my mother (traitor) is discussing wedding plans with James' mother – which won't be happening!-James is like me, in complete shock, he's staring around the room with his mouth open, he sort of resembles a goldfish. "I – I think I need to sit down." I say before I make my ungraceful fall into the arms of my now fiancée, the last thing I see before I pass out are those same Piercing hazel eyes staring down at me worriedly.

And that ladies and gentlemen, is how my 16th birthday RUINED MY LIFE.


	4. Hogwarts

Hogwarts. A whole new playing field, well here I am, all by myself staring up at my soon to be school. You're probably wondering why I'm standing alone, well that can easily be explained. You see the school year already started… 4 months ago, our whole "engagement" which I'm completely denying exists, happened on my birthday to be more precise on December 25, yes that's right "HAPPY CHRISTMAS/ BIRTHDAY LILLIAN, WE'VE GIVEN YOU AWAY TO THE BIGGEST PRICK IN ALL OF ENGLAND." Well actually I'm just assuming the whole 'in all of England' part because I don't really know everyone in our beloved nation but that's beside the point. The point is I've been given away, ripped away from everything I once knew. Destined to live a life of misery, where I'll have to learn to cook and sow, and I if do something wrong, 'All mighty King James' will have me thrown in a dungeon.

ALRIGHT so I'm being a little overdramatic.

I will _never_ cook and sow for James… He'll be doing that for me. And if anyone will be in dungeon it will definitely be HIM.

I suppose Hogwarts, could be looked at as a good thing, I mean Beuaxbatons was nice, but I was always known as that 'way too smart girl, with no social life', that's right I wasn't exactly the most popular, but can you blame me, look my parents. Though I do refuse to call myself a loser, because that I never was.

I was never good at wondering what people thought of me, but just by looking in the mirror I can imagine, I have red hair. It's not exactly red but Auburn. My eyes I suppose could be green- I'm covered head to toe in freckles, but to my great luck they're pretty faded which means that they are hardly noticeable. What is really noticeable are the freckles I have one the bridge of my nose- now they are the bane of my existence, it also doesn't help that I'm so pale I look dead.

I'm pretty nervous; I mean it is a new school with new people, who will probably call me "the new girl" till next year. I wonder if James is here… Right stupid question he obviously is this is after all _his_ school, its odd to think of James as my fiancée, we, from what I've gathered are complete opposites.

He's well, he's different all right, I won't lie and say he's the poster child for ugly, even though I want to, I can't. It's hard to describe someone like James. He's tall I would say, at least he's taller than me. He has the most captivating eyes I have ever seen, which actually isn't saying much since I hardly do go out and SEE people, but the colour is simply something I could lose myself in brown- or maybe hazel. I think my favorite part about him, is his hair, it's so utterly untamable. He wears glasses- which in some cases would take away from someone's looks- but for James it actually suits him, he looks good.

Why I'm even thinking about this I have no idea. I suppose I'm just stalling, well here goes nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped into the great hall, to be greeted by the WHOLE Hogwarts population eating dinner. Talk about trying to be discrete.

I looked around for the Gryffindor house table, I had already been sorted and much to James dislike, I was put in his very house.

My mother, of course was simply delighted as well as Mrs. Potter. I can still hear them screeching with excitement. People are already giving me dirty looks; it's reminding me of my Birthday party, what is with the wizarding community and staring at people as if they're grown an extra head honestly.

"HEY, Carrot top over here!" I turned my head quickly to get a good look at the speaker; he was sitting at Gryffindor house table.

He was tall, I bet as tall as James, but there was something about him that made me stop and stare, he was handsome maybe even more so then James, he had extremely dark hair almost black-if not that. He had a very pale complexion one that could only rival my own; his eyes where with out a doubt gorgeous, between a blue and grey colour. He was grinning widely at me, while pointing to the seat next to James. James I noticed was trying to sink deeper in his seat, probably hoping that the ground would sallow him up. Unfortunately for me… it did not.

"Well what are you waiting for, or would you prefer to eat standing up?" I blushed at this comment, he probably thought I was some sort of mental case I had been staring at him for about a minute now.

I cleared my throat and made my way over to where the boy was seated, while all of Hogwarts watched, some girls looking completely shocked that someone like himself, would be talking to someone like me.

"Erm-Hello, I'm Lillian Evans" I said politely "and you are?"

"Sirius Black, at your service" he said while looking me up and down, he made me feel self conscious under his gaze. So this was the infamous 'Sirius' James had been babbling about on my birthday, I still say his name is really awkward, but oddly enough it seemed to suit him.

"Sirius stop checking the poor girl out, she's off limits, remember she belongs to our dear Prongsy here" Said another boy across from me, he looked rather sick but beyond that he was just as handsome as James or Sirius. His hair was a sandy blonde colour, he was probably the shortest of the three, he had hazel eyes, but they were completely different then those of James.

"Remus Lupin, It's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Lillian and the pleasure is all mine" I responded while extending my own hand.

"Oh now look whose hitting on her, what happened to off limits _Sirius_?" Sirius complained while giving Remus an annoyed look.

"I was simply introducing myself Padfoot; it does not mean I was hitting on her."

"Well James, what do you have to say, I mean Moonys trying to steal your girl, your very pretty girl at that" Sirius said while wriggling his eyebrows at me. I felt my face once again flush.

James glanced up from his meal with a very annoyed look on his face,

"I don't have anything to say, since I don't want her. Moonys free to take her."

"It's not like I want you either" I retorted angrily I mean he could at least be nice. Can't he see that I'm nervous; obviously he's never been to a new school before.

"Then what are you doing sitting here? I don't recall ever telling you to talk to me at school; actually I remember telling you to keep _away _from me. Someone like you could ruin my reputation." James said while staring me down, I swear the whole school was looking at our little confrontation, the professors included- 'The new girl', against 'The James Potter-Mr.Headboy' that's right I did my research, James is apparently everything I'm not, like I said before we are complete opposites, he is popular I mean **extremely** popular, he's captain of the quidditch team AND headboy. All girls are crazy for him… he has his own fan club. Enough said.

"What reputation, if anything I'd probably help you improve it" I said, gaining 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from our audience.

"Oh I like her, she's fiery, funny because she's carrot top-maybe we should name her flame head" Sirius whispered to Remus, but loud enough so everyone could hear.

"SHUT UP SIRIUS" James and I both yelled.

"Touchy touchy" Sirius muttered, with a pout on his handsome face.

"Listen here _Evans_, My mother might think you are the best choice for me, but to quite honest, I don't associate with people like yourself. You are not very pretty and from what I've seen not that intelligent. You're simply not worth my time. You're just not good enough, now I would appreciate it if you just got up, and left the hall before you embarrass your self anymore. Oh and next time you feel the need to talk to me, just don't." James spat with a look of utmost disgust.

I opened my mouth to retort but instead found my eyes watering; who did he think he was! I mean it was my first day. I haven't even been here two hours and he already succeeded in making me cry, well I wouldn't give him the pleasure of letting him know he got to me.

"Well then _Potter_" I spat, just as he had "I could careless what someone like you thinks about me. You're a rude stuck up snob and I'll be happy when the day comes that I don't have to see your filthy face any longer… and PS your no better looking then I am, so stop acting so high and mighty." I choked out through the tears that were building quite fast; I needed to get out of here before they spilled over.

I gave him once last glance then turned on my heel and raced out of the hall. As I was leaving I heard two things; the many gasps of the students, who would probably hate me by tomorrow for challenging they're king, and a voice which sounded pretty sympathetic.

"You could have been nicer James, it was her first day, she doesn't know anyone except you and you're her… Well you know, your suppose to help her and whether you like it or not you're stuck with her." Remus Lupin said with a heavy sigh.

"You've got to be kidding you saw her and plus you don't know what she's really like" James countered.

"Yeah, well I'm beginning to think you don't know either."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: THANKS YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE GOLD, OF THE HIGHEST QUALITY. **

**hmm well I hope you liked it, I just wanted you to get a feel of Lily and James I know in the last chapter I didn't exactly go into detail about James but I'm hoping this gave you some insight… I know he seems like a jerk now but don't worry he's like that for a reason. I also introduced the famous Marauders. Excluding Peter he should show up in later chapters.**

**Review and tell me if you liked it, it might help me post the next chapter quicker… which by the way is already in the works. **


	5. Friends and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am miserable; my first week at school has been hell, with all the pranks and sneers I'm getting. It just isn't fair; I mean what did I to this school? Everyone seems peeved that I stood up to the 'king of Hogwarts', but hey what was I suppose to do?

He insulted me and well, I'm hurt to tell you the truth… How am I supposed to marry let alone love someone who hates me?

The weird thing is… as much as I want to hate James I find it utterly impossible, and I have no idea why that is, sometimes I have the urge to throw him off the astronomy tower and others well, you don't want to know.

"Lily?" a shy voice asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered stiffly, well I mean why should I bother to be polite, no one else is, they've all shunned me and when I walk by some even have the audacity to TRIP me.

Insane I tell you.

I turned to see one of my dorm mates she was in sixth year also, her name is Arabella.

She's a pretty face with an elegant body; I guess you could say she is one of those faces you never forget. She was everything I would die to be, everything my mother WANTS me to be. Life just isn't fair sometimes. Some girls have it all.

Her hair is black, much like Sirius' hair colour, her eyes are a greenish colour more Jade green I would say. She is petite. From what I've seen she doesn't talk to most people, she's quiet and I probably would have never noticed her if she wouldn't have been speaking to me.

Basically because she's an outcast, much like I have come to be.

"I'm sorry, well for the way people have been treating you, I mean sure they're not the nicest people but some are decent, and I'm not sure what James Potter has against you but he's not usually like this… Actually I can't recall a time when he's ever been that bold. As for everyone else… Well there really is no excuse for their behavior. All you did was stand up for yourself" she said hurriedly while looking down at her feet.

I was shocked.

James wasn't always like this? It was just me he wanted to murder… Gee I feel great, I mean don't I simply just bring out the best in people?

I'm being sarcastic… just incase you didn't catch on.

"Erm- well thank you I suppose" I said, isn't this awkward.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me today, since we both sit alone, why not sit alone together?" I asked my cheeks turning the brightest red colour, oh dear I could just imagine how I looked.

"Alone together?" she question.

"Oh I mean well… I didn't mean you had no friends or anything…" I'm just digging myself deeper.

By now I was turning every shade of red and looking anywhere but her face, why couldn't I just be normal.

"What I meant was, If you have nothing better to do" I finally lifted my head to get a better look at her.

She was grinning at me. I think that's a good sign, I'm not really good with all this friends stuff, and I've never really had one. I know I'm lame.

"That would be nice, and don't worry I knew what you meant" she said laughing.

"Well you know, I didn't want to offend the only person who actually wants to speak with me"

As we were leaving the commons, she finally spoke

"You wouldn't have offended me, I came to talk to you because I decided that you're new and this past week, well from what I've seen hasn't exactly been the best. Plus I think you're the only one either then I who doesn't worship the ground 'James-my-heads-to-big-Potter' walks on."

Oh I'm already starting to like this girl.

"You know I think this could be the starting of a beautiful friendship"

"Lily Evans, I couldn't agree more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the night be and Arabella, who has asked me to call her Bella if I want to live to see graduation, were hitting it off.

This girl is completely hilarious and well quite like myself.

I am not being conceited.

Turns out she's from a family similar to mine, meaning that she has a crazy mother who just insists that she find a good husband at Hogwarts and be married by graduation.

Well at least her mother is willing to wait till graduation; according to my mother I should be married by next year, my seventh year to be exact.

"Come on Lils lets go down to the kitchens I'm starving" Bella said while proceeding to lift me off my wonderful, comfortable bed.

"May I remind you that we just ate an hour ago?"

"What can I say I'm a growing girl, now come on!"

I got up and followed her out of the dormitory and down to the commons, where all of Gryffindor seemed to be waiting my arrival to glare at me shamelessly.

"Don't worry about them" a voice from my right whispered.

"I wasn't" I snapped, this is exactly what I didn't need right now.

"Listen Evans he was being polite maybe you should try it sometime"

"I don't remember asking your advice Potter" I sneered "and thanks Remus, I'm sorry I'm just a little short tempered today, especially when Houdini over there pops up everywhere" I said while pointing at James.

"I think you're the one who's stalking me" he said casually.

"Please, don't flatter yourself; I don't think we need your head getting any bigger" stupid prat.

"Oh Prongs your a lucky man, I mean I can definitely feel the love between you two." Sirius said while dodging James' hand.

"Come on Lils, lets go eat" Bella whined behind me.

"Oh look here, Evans you've found yourself a friend, why anyone would bother with you is beyond me." James said while trying to look behind me to get a better look at Bella.

"Come on James, play nice" Remus said sternly "just let her be" he glanced my way and sent an apologetic smile.

"Well then come on Evans who is your_ new_ little friend?"

"James, maybe we should get going" Sirius said. I think he was trying to prevent our little fight.

"Its none of your business Potter, come on Bella I might throw up if I have to see his face for very much longer" I said with what I thought was a sour look on my face.

I looked around at the so called 'Marauders' three out of four of them were trying to stiffle they're laughter. Guess which one didn't find my comment amusing.

"Evans, could I have a word outside?" James gritted out.

"Isn't that a little risky James, I mean what would people say?" I taunted, for some reason the thought of being alone with James made my stomach feel funny and my heart rate accelerate- ten fold.

He gave me and annoyed look.

"Come on Evans" James grabbed my arm and dragged me outside the portrait hole.

Once we got outside I wrenched my arm out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me Potter I wouldn't want to catch your disease" I said while rubbing the spot on my arm he had been holding, that boy had a strong grip.

"Grow up Evans, I'm tired of you its impossible to be around you, we don't even have the same classes and I still think I see you far too often." Funny thing about that is I've actually been avoiding him since my first day, so I really haven't seen him.

I stood up straighter and got just a little closer he was making me angry, he's tired of me is he?

"Okay Potter, what is it that makes you hate me so much?" I was glaring at him and poking him in the chest. "Since the first day you met me, wait let me re-phrase that, since the first time you laid eyes on me all you've done is insult me, I don't know what I did. From what I've been told your not this cruel to people so I figured it had to be me." I was breathing heavily by the end of my rant.

He looked at me with this blazing intensity, if my stomach felt fluttery before, it was probably doing back flips now.

"I can't explain why I don't like you Evans I just don't. You annoy me to no end, every time I see you I just get frustrated, it's a feeling I've never experienced before and…" he trailed of but continued looking at me, not looking more like staring.

When did we end up standing so close?

"_And I don't understand it_" he said in a softer voice, it was, I believe the first time he's used a civilized tone with me.

"Well you better start, because I'm tired of always receiving the glares and the insults for something you don't understand" my voice was rising with every word I spoke. "I don't think you understand how hard it is when you come to a new school just to be hated, how your very own _fiancée"_ I whispered the last part "hates your guts and you don't understand why, I don't want to marry you James Potter and I know you sure as hell don't want to marry me, but until we can come up with something to stop it we are going to just have to-" I was cut by James lips covering my own.

I was completely surprised, my eyes were wide, and before I even knew what I was doing my eyes closed and I kissed him back.

I know what you're going to say; it's probably along the lines of…

WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?

You see that was the problem, I wasn't.

He pulled back and I opened my eyes, I'm sure they conveyed how confused I was; all I could do was finish the sentence I had started.

"Accept it" I finished lamely.

He just stared at me, his eyes not giving anything away before he spoke. "Evans- I-I…" he paused, and just when he was about to resume another voice interrupted.

"James we have our rounds now, you know we are the heads silly" said a rather perky voice.

James jumped back about 20 feet before answering, still sounding a little dazed.

"I'm coming Em"

"Well then hurry up, and then afterwards we can head back up to the heads commons and resume what we were doing earlier" she said winking at him.

Wait a second… what was that wink?

This couldn't mean surely not… I stared at him in bewilderment before I finally understood what she meant.

I must have looked upset because _Emily_ so politely asked if there was anything wrong.

"No nothing at all" I was struggling to keep my voice from cracking, Merlin what was wrong with me it's just Potter, I shouldn't be this upset.

I turned around and entered the commons ignoring James as he called me to come back; I headed straight for my dormitory blocking out the three marauders plus Bella asking me what was wrong.

I slammed the door and fell on my bed three things had happened today. Three things that made me want to cry every time I thought about them.

1. I found out my fiancée had a girlfriend.

2. I had finally realized why it was so difficult to hate him.

And finally,

3. He had also just given me my first kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it.Things are getting a little more complicated with James and Lily now, she's confused about so many things and this didn't help, but it did help her realize something important... Still no Peter, sorry. ****I'm not to sure where this is going, and I'm not positive I liked this chapter but tell me what you think.**

**Thanks to the reviewers again, you guys are awesome.**

**Chrissssstian.**


	6. confrontations

**James P.O.V**

She's something alright. I've never met anyone quite like her, maybe that's why she bugs me so much, she's different and it confuses me, she's not like the girls here, where they just fall at me feet. She's fiery and stubborn and it sounds cliché because she's a redhead but I don't think that's what makes her the way she is, but there is something about her that makes me feel like I'm 12 and not 17. She's so naïve and just she doesn't know what goes on around her or maybe she just doesn't care. I've watched her this whole week not that she knew. When I saw people hurt her I would see this look cross her face, she looked so vulnerable that I had the urge to protect her just so I never had to see that look again. I don't know what's come over me it's like the rational part of my brain has completely run out on me. She's just a girl, she's just so **complicated** and this whole situation is just complicated. I never wanted to be engaged, I don't think I even wanted or was ready to meet Lillian Evans. I was or _am_ happy with Emily Perkins, she's perfect for me in every way, she's gorgeous and smart, and I've been with her for 2 years now and to throw that all away for Evans? Its just unheard of, but I can't help but think about the day I kissed her, the way she looked at me in between frustration and hurt I had the urge to kiss her and did just that, don't ask me why I just did.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back to Lily P.O.V**

I suppose I'm confused, and yes I probably have said that before but at the moment I'm more confused then anything. I wish this all never happened I wish I was still an outcast and Beauxbatons…

Okay so the whole 'outcast' thing hasn't changed so much but I wish I was just normal. A normal 16 year old who could find love the normal way, to have none of this 'forced to marry someone' business.

I wish I never came to Hogwarts.

The thing I wish for most of all is that…

I never met James Potter.

The boy is so confusing. One second he is telling me how much he hates me and the next he's kissing me. I don't even know what to think anymore. I'm only 16 and just turned too!

Bella says boys are just like that and that's why she stays away from them, I obviously told her. She thinks that maybe I should take a page out of James's book and get myself a boyfriend, or at least date a little. I would love to and normally I would just do what she says but every time I think about James and his so called girlfriend I feel disappointed or maybe sad, which is completely ridiculous because he's JAMES POTTER for Christ sakes I should hate him. I know the reason why I can't is complicated and I don't think I can even put in into words.

I haven't seen him at all, and I suppose that's a good thing it's not that I've been avoiding him but that he's been avoiding me. Which makes me even more hurt then I was when I left him standing outside the portrait hole.

"Lily, class is over come on" Bella said while nudging me.

"What were you thinking about? I've been trying to get your attention for like 3 minutes"

"Sorry Bella I have a lot on my mind" I answered while my face was slowly flushing; the stupid girls from our dorm were giggling and pointing at me.

"Ignore them, they probably just heard about your kiss with the boy wonder" Bella said, sending a glare towards the blonde and wanna be blonde bimbos.

I cast my eyes downward as I made my way out of the class, could things possibly get any worse? Everyone had heard about my kiss with James including the head girl… his _girlfriend_.

I was suddenly knocked to the ground while the crowd behind me burst out in laughter.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I apologized, picking up my books.

"I thought as much" the voice sneered.

My luck sucks, and when I say I that, I mean it completely. He sounded so mean a lot more than before; I had thought we made progress- you know seeing as how he kissed me and all.

I couldn't bear to look up at him so I just kept my eyes focused on my shoes.

"Like I said I'm sorry" I repeated

"I heard you; you know it's quite rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you"

I had no choice I had to look up, I put on my very best glare the ones I saved for my mother and looked up at him.

"And it's also quite rude not to accept an apology when it has been given twice" I heard Bella say from somewhere behind me.

"Stay out of this Figg, it's none of your concern" Sirius said quite coldly.

I wonder what his problem was today, he was always nice… Well nicer than James. He and Bella continued to glare at each other while I began to speak.

"Listen James-"

"It's Potter to you Evans, don't you forget it" I couldn't stop looking at his eyes, they held something I had never seen them portray before, they looked softer. The sound of his voice reminded me that there was nothing soft about James Potter, much less when it came to me.

"Fine, Listen _Potter_, I said sorry now if you would excuse me I'm late for lunch" I'm sure my eyes looked glassy because Remus was once again sending me apologetic glances.

As I began to move James stuck out his foot and sent me and my books flying.

My first instinct was to cry but suddenly all that was clouded by anger.

What had I ever done to James Potter, nothing that's what. Why should I keep being the target? He was the arrogant one.

Bella came rushing over and helped me get up.

"Real mature Potter is that all you got, tripping sixth year girls. Oh I'm so scared what are you going to do next pull my hair?" My voice was full of venom I could tell by the look of surprise on James' face.

He stalked towards me and stood over me, he whispered in a dangerously low voice "I could do a lot worse things to you Evans, don't provoke me, you think your life is hell right now, you just wait. I'm head boy and probably the most popular boy here, I have influence on all these students don't make me use it against you." Talk about conceited although I could tell he was serious.

I was not going to let him get the best of me again. Those days are over; I'm not going let him bully me around. It ends here.

"Oh I thought you already were, Listen Potter because I'm going to say this once. Bring it on." oh my god! I cannot believe I just said that. It's like death wish.

We stood there glaring at each other when I saw Bella take out her wand and Sirius do the same, I wasn't aware they had been fighting.

"You make me sick Black, why not go join the rest of your death eater family, I heard there is a reunion in Azkaban, wouldn't want to be late."

Sirius eyes turned the darkest shade I had ever seen them go.

"Aren't we so clever, if you weren't a girl Figg I swear I would do a lot more then just hex you"

"No ones stopping you, and so what if I'm a girl, if I do recall correctly Death eaters kill both sexes." Bella countered.

"Enough!" James shouted while going to help Sirius.

"Back down now Figg or it'll mean detentions till you graduate" James said loudly.

"Come on Bella he's not worth it, Plus I'm hungry" I said trying to stop what ever was going on.

"Listen to Lily. Watch your back Figg. I don't take cheek from anyone" Sirius said.

We walked away me practically dragging Bella, and Remus trying to calm down James and Sirius.

"I hate Black" Bella fumed "He thinks he's so great. All I did was tell James to back off."

"I know and thank you. James is so immature, I did say sorry."

"Don't worry about him, I don't know what's going on with him but it must be big" Bella said "I heard Perkins dumped him after she heard about the kiss you two shared, Maybe that's why he was so hostile towards you."

"Maybe" I said meekly, I can't believe she dumped him, no wonder he hates me more then ever, but technically it was all his fault I didn't throw myself at him. The thought of Emily dumping James almost made me smile.

"Speak of the devil" Bella whispered.

I looked straight ahead to see Emily Perkins, Head girl, James' ex-girlfriend due to myself, stalking towards me.

I'm pretty sure now would be the time to hyperventilate. She looked more then angry, murderous I would say.

Oh lord please don't take away my life, if anyone should die it should be Potter it was his entire fault!

"You little good for nothing slut!" she yelled at me, great two fights in one day.

"Listen Emily, it's not what it sounds like nothing happened it was an accident-"

"You can't just go around kissing _my _boyfriend, news flash James Potter is all mine, has been for two years and always will be, so BACK OFF!"

She didn't know how wrong she was.

"You can't keep him I don't want him" I said as I walked passed her and into the great hall, all I wanted to was to eat dinner and sleep.

Bella was laughing hysterically by my side.

"It's not that funny Bella" I said annoyed, how could she think this was funny I was told off twice in one day for doing NOTHING.

"Oh but it so is, I haven't seen Perkins lose her cool like that since fifth year when someone wore the same dress as her to the Christmas ball."

"I'm glad you're finding this all amusing but I'm certainly not." I gritted out as I sat down and began to eat.

Dinner was interesting enough, Emily was glaring at me and so was James, I on the other hand was trying to pretend that nothing had happened. Bella and Sirius were the worst of it though; they kept yelling things at each other in between bits of food.

When I reached the common room I marched straight upstairs and fell on my bed. I buried my face in my pillow and let the tears go that had been waiting to fall ever since the first second I had bumped into James.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next morning I was feeling much better, I mean so what if James hates me, I don't need him and Emily would get over it soon enough, I still had Bella and that was all the mattered. My mood was perfect and nothing was going to ruin it.

I waited for Bella as usual to walk down to breakfast with me.

"I wish we didn't have classes today" Bella whined "I need more sleep."

"You could always sleep in history of magic; I don't think Bins would notice." I said rather cheerfully.

"Why are you so cheerful, I thought you were going to be a wreck today seeing as how you were a busy girl yesterday fighting and all." she said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, 'miss I want to kill Sirius Black'"

"Ouch Lily you have wounded me, what have I ever done to you that would make you want to kill such a handsome face like mine"

"Hello Sirius good morning" I said "and I wasn't speaking for myself I was speaking for Bella"

"Yes she was, and if you don't want to die Black, leave me alone" Bella said darkly.

"Don't worry Figg; I was just stopping to say hey to Lily before James got here" Sirius said while winking at me making me blush "heavens darling if James doesn't want you then I'll take you"

"She doesn't want you, know go away" Bella said

"I'll see you around Lily" Sirius said while waving goodbye and walking into the great hall.

"He's such a prat that Black"

"I don't think he's too bad, better then Potter that's for sure" I said while following Sirius into the great hall.

We took a seat just as James walked in to sit beside Sirius; I allowed myself one glance in his direction. He was laughing and joking with Sirius and Remus, who had just joined them.

Just as I was about to look away he looked in my direction and our eyes locked, it was brief though because the post was now arriving.

I broke the glaze with James and turned to see my owl Lucy flying towards me.

She dropped a letter and I gave her some of my bacon while petting her.

"Hey there Lucy, what did you bring for me today?" I cooed.

I looked down at my letter, I would recognize the neat elegant writing anywhere, I opened the letter slowly dreading what was inside, I read the first couple of paragraphs and I felt my face drain, I'm sure my hands were shaking too.

"Lily, are you okay, you look a little pale" Bella asked concerned.

I didn't even look her way as I got up and grabbed the letter

I sprinted out of the hall keeping my head down and the letter firmly grasped in my right hand.

I swear as I was leaving, I saw a pair of beautiful hazel eyes staring at me worriedly the whole way.

So much for my perfect mood.

**A/N: Ah yes another Chapter completed. It's not the best and I honestly don't know what's going to happen next, I'm trying to find a way to have Lily and James just be friendly with one another. I gave you a little look into James' mind and his thoughts on Lily that won't be happen anymore I don't think, I just wanted you to see that he's not really jerk, he's just as confused as she is.**

**Well I hoped you liked it.**

**And thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Chrisssstian.**


	7. Bailer

_Last Chapter:_

"_Lily, are you okay? You look a little pale" Bella asked concerned._

_I gave her a wide-eyed look, then grabbed the letter and sprinted out of the hall. _

_I swear I saw a pair of beautiful hazel eyes staring at me the whole way._

_So much for my perfect mood._

_He _is coming.

Bailer, my… well, my Best friend… I suppose that's a good thing, right?

WRONG.

My mother is completely delusional.

I kept thinking the same thoughts over in my head as I ran towards the dormitory.

His parents were dead and he needed me, and I was at Hogwarts. I wondered if he was even mad or maybe just disappointed.

I suppose I sort of lied when I said that I had never had a friend before, and I guess I did forget about him; which I did promise I would never do, but to be fair, a lot has been going on. I got engaged for one. I wonder if he even knows. He should, and I know he should, and I should have said something to him maybe even written him and I haven't.

Bailer was, and actually still is, my best friend. I met him when I was eight years old. His dad and my own were business partners. The story behind our friendship is pretty simple:

My parents made me go to this company party where all these rich royals-to-be meet up and basically pick out future husbands… Yes, I know, it's sick. We were 8! Petunia seemed to enjoy it though, she was like 10, and I suppose all she could actually get were 8 year olds. Not that they paid attention to her. Alright back to what I was saying, and how I was stuck in the middle of this gathering. The girls and boys started picking on me because I didn't agree to dance with this stuck-up blonde boy with really hideous highlights (what was his mother thinking?) Anyway, the point is that I refused and of course he's response was,

"You're not even pretty. I was dared to" which we all knew was a lie.

Not that I'm saying I'm pretty, because enough people have told me that I am not, and needless to say,

I GET THE MESSAGE.

Right, back to the story. Well, as it happens, one of the girls happened to be the sister of the boy I turned down. She got all huffy and it became a gang-up-on-Lillian type of thing.

This is where Bailer comes in. He came up to me and told me to stop crying. He led me outside and basically we came up with this crazy plan to get back at the soon-to-be royals, which never came through because we were too busy laughing at the many ideas we had.

We've kept in touch since then, but he was shipped of the Hogwarts when he turned 11 and I was shipped of to Beauxbatons. Yes, he is a pureblood, but he doesn't care about that stuff. I know what you're wondering: if he was at Hogwarts, then what happened to him? Well, simply, he got expelled. Yes, you heard me, expelled. Something about greasy boys, shampoo and the lake. Yes, I don't want to even imagine what that was about.

Bailer is different than me; he's like a James Potter. The only difference would be that I don't hate him, I could never. He is popular, good looking, and extremely funny; girls have actually stalked him and probably would faint if he smiled at them. Why, you ask, did he choose me as his best friend? Well, he says that I'm special, and that my eyes are something that no one else could have because they are mine. It's not even the colour, he says, it's what lies in them that makes them so captivating. Apparently you can read my every emotion so clearly that it feels like you are experiencing exactly what I am. He explained that I'm everything but plain. To him I am completely perfect, that is why he chose me.

I think it's more like he finds it funny how I'm so clumsy and enjoys not having to worry about me falling in love with him, because I don't think we could ever work. Yes, I have thought about it. Come on, if your best friend looked anything like this boy, you would too.

He has really dark hair, like black, but eyes that are an aqua green. He's pretty unique. He's tall and gets these really cute dimples when he smiles, he's fit like all quidditch players are, and really smart- something most boys here at Hogwarts are lacking. He likes adventure and gets into trouble A LOT.

He is without a doubt my favorite person alive.

And he is coming to my school.

Why am I not happy?

Oh yes, because he was most likely friends with James Potter. Actually, I know for a fact he was and still is. I asked my mother and she confirmed that they met at Hogwarts and hit it off.

This is a complete disaster; I don't want Bailer coming to see what a pathetic loser I am.

This week was bound to be complicated.

I reached the dormitory and threw my self on my bed. The letter falling to the ground went something like this:

_Dear Lillian,_

_I'm just writing to inform you that Bailer has been accepted to attend Hogwarts once again, I don't want this causing any problems with James because he could get the wrong impression, Mrs. Potter seemed very suspicious when I mentioned Bailer._

_We can not let this ruin the engagement. _

_I hope your studies are going well._

_From, your mother_

Alright, could that letter have been anymore emotionless?

Where was the "how are you dear?" Honestly.

I know what you're thinking- it's not that big of a deal, but… what if it is?

I mean, I don't think Bail would ever ditch me for Potter… would he?

I suppose I'll just have to wait and see.

**OKAY, I'm sorry it took so long to update but school and homework has kept me busy as well as wanting to have a social life, but here you have it! I hope you like it and I'm excited about Bailers character he should prove to be fun. No James in this chapter but we will see him in the next I'm hoping it won't take me as long to write the next one and again I'm sorry!**

**Chrissstian!**


	8. The hurt of lost friends

He's back- not that it makes a difference. It's like he never came.

He's completely angry.

In all of our years of friendship he's never looked at me with such disappointment before, such hate. He completely ignored me when he came back.

He just walked straight past me and stalked towards "the ever so amazing Potter" who was smirking at me the whole time. Although, I'm positive that stupid smirk of his faltered a bit at seeing the tears pool up in my eyes.

Great. How many times is that? I think I've cried in front of Potter more times that I've actually spoken to him.

Anyway, back to Bailer.

It's been 2 months and he won't so much as look at me. He's always with the Marauders, and has even helped them with some pranks (some of them on me.)

Nothing can possibly hurt as much as this does. He knows everything that's happened with James. Apparently, he and James are always in constant communication they've been talking non-stop forever. He knew the second I got engaged, and he didn't even owl me; which is surprising, because he probably knew I was freaking out.

I do deserve everything I'm getting, though: the silent treatment, the pranks, everything.

I'm currently sitting in the astronomy tower- looking at the many stars and wishing on each one that I'd just disappear. I'm waiting for the one person who has become my secret keeper, support, and mostly a friend- but only in private- because in public we are anything but.

"Ah, good morning, darling- up up up! It's time for breakfast. We wouldn't want to be late!"

Did I mention I'm not a morning person and hate everyone that is? Well I'm not and I do.

"Mm'sleep'n" – intelligent, I know. I don't even think I was speaking English.

"Er- Lily, I have no idea what you just said." Ah, Bella. What would I do with out this girl?

She's been the only one on my side concerning the whole Potter ordeal; well, her and Remus. He's another darling.

"Lily, stop being a baby and get up. Honestly, that purple will fade out. Look at it this way, it's only at the tips now" Bella said, trying to coax me out of bed.

"Gee Bella, thanks for reminding me. Yet another reason I don't want to leave my bed." Those stupid boys dyed my hair purple.

Lately it's been a living hell- worse than it was when I first came. It's been months since Bailer arrived and he still won't talk to me. Better yet, he makes fun of me and thinks it's cool to pull pranks.

The weird thing is, he does it MORE than Potter. Yes, I know, shocking.

Reluctantly, I got out of bed and slipped on my uniform… I've learnt that taking showers in the morning has no effect- since I always end up taking one after classes. There is usually some prank that takes place at dinner that requires scrubbing to either remove colour or smell.

"Alright Bella, you win. I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes, but if I walk down there and go about my day, and I happen to DIE- it's going to be all your fault; well, aside from those stupid marauders and boy wonder. " I said slyly, as I went to brush my teeth.

"But of course, Queen Lillian. I shall make it my duty to protect you from those evil villains," she said sarcastically walking out of the dorms. Would she at least try to take this seriously? I mean, I_ could_ die- they are very unpredictable boys.

So, here I go. I'm walking down the stairs. 'Okay Lillian, there is nothing to be afraid of,' I say to myself. I'm getting pathetic, and I mean really, but how would you feel if the one person who knows everything about you started working with the enemy?

I reach the bottom and spotted Bella. She was standing by the portrait hole arguing with Sirius. Typical, this happens everyday- it's like a routine. I swear they enjoy it, they really do. I do predict that in the near future they shall indeed get married, or at least shag each other senseless.

"Bella, let's go. I'm famished. Sirius, it's nice to see you, but could you save this for later, darling? I would like to eat before my breakfast gets cold. I swear I shall let you find Bella so you can flirt more later," I said, in a witty sort of way, as I pranced out of the portrait hole.

"Lillian-lily-flowers, you never cease to amaze me. What brought on this sudden sarcasm?" Sirius asked, following me and Bella, who looked indignant at my last remark.

"Well, you know me, Sirius. Why not start off my day with a little humor? According to you Marauders, my life and feelings are one big joke," I said rather bitterly.

"Darling, how many times do I have to tell you? I am but a victim myself- merely a follower to the evil suggestions that my two mates voice."

"Ah, yes, but you still do follow."

"What can I say? I have no mind of my own."

We banter like that all the time, Sirius and I. He seems to have gotten over hating Bella and his slight dislike for me. He does think I am rather pretty, god knows why, but I think he has a thing for Bella. Over this past month he's become somewhat of a friend.

He accompanied us all the way to the Great Hall, but broke away to sit with his boys.

Bella and I have gotten used to sitting by ourselves. The school doesn't hate me anymore, they are just scared to come near me- it might make them targets to pranks also. The Potter fan club, on the other hand, still has it out for me. Oh right, that, and the whole female population that Bailer has charmed.

"So Lillian, any progress with mending the heart you broke?" Bella asked me. She's referring to Bailer. Her analysis on the whole situation is that Bailer is simply waiting for an apology that I'm too scared to give. I think she's right.

I sneak a glance and Potter and crew, they are all laughing at something Bailer said. How I miss his sense of humor.

"Oi Lily, would you like me to give you a camera? That way you can take a picture" Potter yelled from across the hall.

Bugger, he caught me staring- and we've now attracted the attention of the whole hall.

I put my head down. I'm definitely blushing; I can feel the heat spreading over my face.

"OI POTTER" what what! Oh no, someone's actually talking back to him. "WHY DON'T YOU STOP PICKING ON THE YOUNGER ONES, AND CONCENTRATE ON EATING? YOU HAVE EGG ON YOUR CHIN- LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE MISSING YOUR MOUTH" I can't help it, I've started laughing- along with the whole hall. Ha take that, King James.

I turn and smile shyly at my savior, Robbie. He's a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"Thanks, but really, you didn't need to" I said quietly.

"It was no problem. He has no business talking to you like that. By the way, I'm Robbie."

"I know" SHIT did I just say that? Great, now he thinks I'm a stalker.

To my surprise he started laughing. "Well I'm assuming you're Lily- sixth year Gryffindor?"

"Er yes" I said holding out my hand; he shook it and said rather bluntly,

"Can I walk you to class?" I can feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Are you sure you want to take that risk? Haven't you heard? I'm the pranking target now a days." Oh god, I'm flirting. Well, this is new.

"For someone as pretty as you, I think I can risk it. Plus, if Potter pulls anything, I have some dirt on him that I know for a fact he doesn't want out" I'm liking Robbie more and more already!

"Alright then, let's go" I stood up and to my luck, my feet aren't functioning. I'm about to hit the ground before I feel arms around me.

"Easy now, have I charmed you already? Or do you usually fall on strangers?" he asked grinning at me.

"Nope, she actually does that a lot." Gee thanks Bella.

"Er, sorry" I said looking down.

"It's no problem" he said leading me out of the hall. I take this chance to look at James and Bailer- they're both watching me and Robbie intently as we leave the hall. It may have been my imagination, but I swear I saw James glaring at Robbie. I suppose he's just mad that someone actually wants to talk to me.

The rest of the day is quite mundane- it's boring and dull- I have tons of homework that I doubt I'll get finished. I made my way through the portrait hole just to be stopped at the entrance.

"Lillian, would you take that stupid grin off your face" I hear a voice say as I enter the common room.

"Er- pardon me?" I said rather shocked. I turn to address the speaker only to find Bailer and Remus playing chess- neither is looking at me. James is on the ground with his nose in a book.

Bailer looks up at me after a couple of seconds "I said, you've been grinning like an idiot all day. Quite disloyal, if you ask me" he said in a bored drawn out sort of voice. "I mean, in your situation, it's almost like you're _cheating_. Flirting with other boys is something engaged girls should not be doing." I feel again that familiar heat spreading across my face as I look around the common room to see everyone staring in shock.

James head snaps up to stare at Bailer as I choke out my response.

"Y-y-you're being r-ridiculous. You don't know what you're talking about. I can grin if I feel like it. Who are you to tell me not to? And who said you could call me Lillian? As I recall, that's only for friends. To you, White, it's Evans" I say coldly. He's crossed the line. Why is it that I always find myself fighting?

"Alright then, Evans- or should I say Potter? It's coming quickly, you know." I can tell James is fuming.

"Bailer," he said harshly, "What are you doing?"

I've gone as white as a sheet. This is terrible. I just got people to stop hating me- once the girls find out I'm marrying their king, I'm toast.

"Really James, relax. I'm just having a little fun. It's not like you'll actually marry her. I just find it pathetic that her own mother had to find her a suitable match. I mean, they chose you because no one else would take her," he said smirking at me.

He knows he's hit a nerve. I look down and avoid everyone's eyes. The only person I can look at is James and he's staring at me with the same sort of dread. I mean, the guy does have a girlfriend, well I suppose not after this.

I feel like running, but my legs hate me and suddenly I can't breathe.

He's the one person, the only one I've trusted to tell my insecurities to, and most of them are involving not being good enough for my mother. He's just used it against me.

"Well Lillian, I heard you were quite the fighter. Why not defend yourself now?"

I can't seem to form words, and I feel as though I've given up. I look up at him. By now the tears are coursing down my face and I feel like a total girl.

I suppose you think I'm going to use a cliché line, but no, I don't. I turn myself around and walk right back out of the common room.

"She's marrying James? Our James? MY JAMES?" I hear Perkins screaming as I leave.

Alright, so my best friend hates me, well that was clear. I thought he was mad, not hating mad.

I head towards the astronomy tower, take a seat, close my eyes and wait.

A few minutes later I hear him enter and take a seat next to me.

"He didn't mean it you know. He's just trying to get you to speak to him, even if you're yelling," he said calmly, trying to defend his friend's actions.

I'm fuming, though; I'm not just fuming, I'm upset and fuming.

"He has no right, none at all. He just- he's ruined everything" I said in a helpless sort of voice.

Sirius gives me a strange look. "How did he ruin things?"

I give him a sheepish look and I can feel my dopy grin returning as I say his name "Robbie- he's going to think I was cheating, and I like him, James. He's the first boy here to think I'm pretty and do something about it. Now he's going to want nothing to do with me."

I look down as I said this, I still felt weird talking to Sirius normally. I mean, after all our troubles with each other, we came to an understanding. It was a little after Bailer arrived. I was, of course, more than upset. Sirius like he did tonight, followed me here and we talked. If we didn't want this wedding to take place, we were going to have to work together. Over the last month we've been thinking up ways to stop it. I suppose you could say we've become friends. We now tell each other everything. The only rule is that in public we act the way we used to- so no one gets suspicious not even the Marauders know.

"Evans, if Robbie likes you, it won't matter. He'll understand once you explain," he said to me .

"Yeah, I suppose. How did Emily take it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, she dumped him- again, but I'm glad it's over. I've been seeing the end coming since Christmas holidays" he said looking at me and smiling.

"Thanks for following me up here." I said to him getting up.

"Er- no problem" he says rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

"So, tomorrow we find a way to stop this horrid wedding? I'm not really up for it tonight. We should at least let the school swallow it all before we stop it suddenly. A little excitement never hurt anyone," I said in a joking manner.

"Right, you go- I'll be down soon" he said to me. I gave him a strange look and headed towards the stairs. I stopped just before I reached the first step; I turned to look at Sirius. He looked troubled and was still rubbing his neck. I suppose, since Bailers been back it's been like he's lost James to him. I understand what it's like- so we have this connection. I gave him one last glance, and headed down the stairs.

**There you have it! Finally I know it's been MONTHS- but I'm actually on vacation so I thought I might as well get it done- I'm sorry it's disappointing, not much action but hey now the whole school knows- which should be interesting for the next chapter. No James and Lily in this one- well not much More sirius I want him to be a big part of the story.**

**Tell me what you think **

**Chriiiistian.**


	9. Hogwarts Express

It's weird; being sixteen, I mean. When I was young, I didn't understand things about life- why it was the way it was. If there is one thing I've learned, it's that life isn't fair. It never has been, and never will be. We have to deal with what we're given; and sometimes, even though we might at first detest the thing we are given, in the end it might be the one thing we love the most.

* * *

"Evans, would you hurry up? If you walk any slower, we'll miss the train," James hollered from in front of me.

I know what you're going to ask: why on earth am I getting on the Hogwarts express so close to the end of the year? Well, that question has an answer, my friend. It's the one thing that terrifies me the most (you know besides for James's and Bailer's fan clubs): My Mother.

She wanted to rehearse. Yes, the wedding. She wanted to have a wedding rehearsal.

Personally, I'm glad. I needed to get out of school; people have been going crazy with the recent news of James' and my engagement. I mean, everywhere I go, it's non-stop glares; and now boys are trying to hit on me every chance they get- some nonsense about "stealing James' girl," which I find highly offensive- I am anything but.

Robbie- or Rob, as I like to call him, took it well. He understands what it's like to have a psycho mother. What is it with mothers these days? I mean, I'm not trying to bash them, they did give us life; but really, do they have to be trying to run them all the time?

Anyway, Sirius and I still have not found a way to stop this thing- it's getting out of control. Just last week I got a letter from a wedding planner asking me how I was planning to wear my hair. She thought if I left it down it might clash with her flower patterns. YES, she said that. I simply don't understand HOW that's possible; people these days. We've involved Bella and Rob, you know, extra support. Although, Sirius does not like Rob and likewise, but Remus refused to help. I think he's just scared of Mrs. Potter- though he denies it.

Surprisingly, there have been no more encounters with Bailer or James. Since his announcement two weeks ago, they have left me alone. When it was time for me and James to go home, he simply told me, there were no snide remarks or evil glares. He was completely emotionless.

I'm not complaining. I'm glad they've stopped. It would have been really hard to get on with my day if they were also bugging me. I mean, I have the WHOLE female population after me, even some of the boys. Yes, I know, weird. Sirius finds it simply hilarious.

Sirius is another thing I should probably talk about. He has become more my friend than James or Bailer. I do believe he resents Bailer for taking James away, and thinks it better to just stay away from them. So, he spends all of his time with Bella and me. Remus is a neutral friend- he transfers from group to group.

"EVANS, THE TRAIN IS LEAVING!" James yelled even louder this time.

"I'm coming- you insufferable idiot" I obviously whispered the last part.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Damn.

"Uh- nothing. I said I'm coming" I lied horribly.

"I'm pretty sure there was more, Evans. You're a terrible liar," he said with a smirk on his face. I think that's the closest he has ever come to smiling at me.

"Okay, let's find a compartment," I said. James gave me a weird look and continued walking with out me.

"No, I'll find a compartment and you find another one. I don't want to have to spend more time with you than I need to." Why that little jerk.

"Fine by me" I said walking to opposite direction.

* * *

"Evans- Evans! Are you okay?" James whispered from somewhere in the darkness.

I think the train broke down- one minute I'm asleep, the next, I'm on the floor being crushed by my luggage; and on that note, OUCH. My legs are in pain, as well as my head. What was I thinking, packing all that stuff? That's something to think about next time I go out. What if I would have died? The headline would have been hilarious.

'EVANS GIRL DIES, CRUSHED BY LUGGAGE' – My mother would die of embarrassment and would find a way to make me pay.

"Evans!" Oh right, James.

"Yes? I'm in here" I whispered frantically. It was suppose to be a yell, but I guess the fall made me dizzy. Suddenly, the compartment opened and James was standing there, eyes wide.

"Evans, what did you do to yourself? Come on, let's get you up and out of here," he said while making his way toward me. I could feel him remove the pressure from my leg and grab my hand.

"You've got to try to stand," he sounded like he was pleading. What is his problem? Seriously, I bumped my head; I'm not dying or anything.

"James, calm down. I'm fine. I just hit my head, and I think I broke my leg" I whispered. What was wrong with my voice? It sounded all slurred and drawn out.

He peered at me panicked- I couldn't tell, my eyes were closing- suddenly, I was just so tired.

"Lily, wake up. Come on- don't sleep," he then smacked me. Ouch.

"Potter, leave me alone. Where do you get off hitting me?" I tried to yell, but it came out sounding more strained then angry.

James snaked his arm underneath my legs and put one around my back and lifted me into a bridal position.

"PUT ME DOWN!" James looked at me for a moment, and then stumbled his way out of my compartment and into his.

"Okay Lily, I'm going to talk with the conductor. I need you to say awake. Can you do that?" He sounded like he was talking to a four year old; I'm sixteen for Christ's sake.

"Yes, I can. I'm not four, you know," I snapped.

He dashed out of the compartment, and I found myself laying down on the seat and drifting off.

So much for staying awake.

"LILY! LILY, WAKE UP!" I felt hands smacking me.

"mm'sleep" I mumbled. I heard someone sigh in relief; so I opened my eyes to find myself, once again, on the compartment floor with James lying beside me.

"I leave you alone for 10 minutes and you almost kill yourself," he seems really upset.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired" I whisper.

He had a wet napkin in his hand, and he started dabbing at my head with it. It hurt.

"What are you doing?" I asked wincing

"You're bleeding, Evans. I'm trying to stop it and, well, clean you up," he said seriously.

Did he just say blood? I look at him and feel queasy.

"James, I don't like blood," I said in a small voice.

"Just don't think about it"

"It's a little hard when it's coming from your head," I said frustrated.

"Let's play a game." Alright then, I 'm starting to think I'm not the only one who bumped their head.

"What?"

"Well, it's going to be a while 'til we get help. We're in the middle of nowhere, and the conductor had a heart attack. I sent out a signal for help, so it should take them maybe another hour. In the mean time, I'm bored; and Evans, you're all the entertainment I have."

"Okay, what do you want to play?" I asked. The fog in my head was still not clearing.

"Q&A- We will ask questions back and forth, any kind of questions. The rules are: you must answer and honestly and there is NO closing your eyes. Understand?"

"Yes, you start" I replied.

"What is your favorite colour?" James asked. He actually seemed to be interested in my answer.

"Orange," I said simply.

"Orange? Why orange?" He seemed a little shocked.

"Orange, because it's the colour of sunsets. They are my favorite you know" I answered while closing my eyes- maybe he won't notice it is dark.

"Evans, open your eyes!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Why do you hate me?" damn- I didn't mean to ask that!

"Hate you?" James asked. Could this boy be any more dense?

"Yes, hate me, despise me and make my life hell. I want to know why you like seeing me cry- all that wonderful stuff," I said somewhat bitterly.

James stopped dabbing my head and slowly dropped the napkin. He looked down before answering.

"Evans, I don't hate you. It's the complete opposite, actually," he replied quietly.

WHAT? He has got to be kidding me. I think this is another joke. Any minute now Bailer is going to come and jump out and laugh at how ridiculous that sounded, because it sounded completely ridiculous.

I think my lack of response made him go on.

"Lily, I don't hate you. Maybe at first I didn't like you, or didn't want to like you. Before you, my life was perfect. I thought I was in love with my amazing girlfriend, my friends all talked, and I was king. Then you came along all- all you, and everything was turned upside down. I couldn't think straight when you were around me, and it was so frustrating.

The only way I could talk to you without making a complete fool of myself was to yell at you. I thought that by pushing you away, this feeling you gave me would disappear, but it didn't. It's only stronger. When I saw that I hurt you, something inside me wanted to make it better. The day I kissed you, I tried to tell myself that it was a lapse in judgment; but it wasn't 'til later, when I saw how you avoided me, I realized that I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to kiss you…"

Then he stopped and looked at me in horror. I don't think he wanted to tell me all that.

I was shocked beyond belief. James Potter, THE James Potter, likes me. I confuse him. I wanted to hear more.

"Go on…" I said breathlessly. I peered at him through the darkness and I could tell he was looking directly at me. By this time, I had forgotten how to breathe- I had forgotten about Robert, My mother, everything.

"I- It's complicated, because I don't want to like you, but I do. There is something about you that catches my eye. The way you play with your hair, or talk to yourself when you think no one's looking. How you trip, even when there is nothing to trip over. Even when the whole school is against you, you take it- you don't hide. You're one of a kind Lily Evans. Bailer was right, you're-"

And there, ladies and gentlemen, is where I cut him off with a kiss.

**

* * *

**

**There it is, yes I left it like that, and you'll have to wait till next time to see what happens.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Chrissstian.**

**ps. I want to thank Ivy**** for editing this story, with out her there would be tons of mistakes... everywhere.**


End file.
